Asgard Sárkányai
by stormdragon001
Summary: Bölcs,erős és ősi lények vigyázták valamikor ezt a világot. Akik,bár nem látjuk őket, még ma is köztünk élnek. Egy lovagrend,ahová Asgard ifjú hercegei tanulni érkeznek. Egy találkozás,egy tánc és egy részegen kötött fogadás y történet az Örök Birodalomból, Asgardból. Testvérekről,csínyekről és csalásról, barátságról és szerelemről. Egy hercegről és egy sárkányról.
1. Prológus

**Prológus**

Valamikor régen, sárkányok járták ezt a világot. Bölcs, erős és ősi lények, akik tanították és védelmezték az embereket. Az embereket, akik mindig többet, és többet akartak. Még több tudást, még több hatalmat, még hosszabb életet. Így lettek végül az asgardiakból, más világok számára istenek. De míg ők egyre csak erősödtek, a sárkányok gyengültek és sorvadtak. Eljött az idő, mikor már nem volt mit adjanak. Akkor az emberek, az új, hosszú életű, hatalmas emberek, vadászni kezdték őket, egykori mestereiket, minden tudásuk és erejük forrását. Vadásztak rájuk, hogy még többet vehessenek el tőlük. Vadászták és megölték őket, a bőrükért, a fogaikért, karmaikért, varázserejű vérükért és pikkelyeikért. Így ment ez hosszú ideig, mígnem a sárkányok a kipusztulás szélére sodródtak.

Azokban az időkben, midőn az utolsó sárkányok már hosszú évek óta a hegyek gyomrában rejtőztek azok elől, akiket maguk tettek önnön végzetükké, új király foglalta el helyét Asgard trónján. Egy bölcsebb király, aki megvetette a harcot és a vérontást. Aki csak békét és fejlődést akart népének. És aki még sohasem látott élő sárkányt. Ismerte az összes történetet és legendát. Látta a pikkelyeikből készült ereklyéket. Viselte az uralkodónak kijáró sárkánybőr harci vértezetet. Használta a karmaikból és fogaikból készült fegyvereket. Varázslatos vérük volt a kenet, mely a trónra emelte a koronázásakor. De eleven sárkánnyal sohasem találkozott.

Asgard királyi palotájának pincéjében számtalan kincs között őriztek egy sárkánykoponyát. A király gyakran töltötte az idejét idelent. Az őrök legnagyobb megdöbbenésére a puszta földön ücsörgött a koponyával szemközt és vele vitatta meg a királyság ügyes-bajos dolgait. Bár feleletet sosem kapott, mégis mindig rálelt a megfelelő útra, a helyes döntésre, valahányszor a sárkány maradványához fordult. Királyi lova hátán, tűnődve járta a hegyeket, azt remélve, hogy ráakad tanácsadója egy élő mására. De sosem járt sikerrel. Mígnem egy napon, az Asgardba tévedt óriásokkal vívott csata hevében, a király sebesülten egy barlangba keveredett. Sok vért vesztett, és súlyos volt a sérülése. Maroknyi emberével ütött rajta a betolakodók csapatán. A meglepetésben bízott, de az ellenség túlerőben volt. A csatát elvesztették. Emberei szétszéledtek vagy meghaltak. Közeledett az éjszaka, neki pedig menedéket kellett keresnie. És ennie kellett. Ahhoz pedig vadásznia, ami sebesülten nem ment könnyen. Egy mókust követett, amely szintén sérült lehetett, mert a fák koronája helyett lent, az avarban közlekedett. Azt hitte, csakis ennek a véletlennek köszönhette, hogy rálelt a barlangra. A zsákmányt ugyan elvétette, de legalább talált egy zugot, ahol meghúzhatta magát reggelig. Csakhogy nem a vakszerencse vezette a lépteit. Okkal történt minden.

A barlang nem más volt, mint a sárkányok menedékhelyének, egy hatalmas, egész Asgardot behálózó barlangrendszernek a bejárata. A mókus az ő kis hírvivőjük volt, aki szándékosan vezette a sebesült uralkodót hozzájuk. Így történt, hogy a király végül élő sárkányokra lelt. Gyógyulásáért cserébe alkut kötött velük. Megfogadta, hogy véget vet a vadászatnak. Mikor végül visszatért a palotába, több szekérnyi bőrt, pikkelyt, karmot és fogat vitt magával, valamint kis fiolákban évekre elegendő sárkányvér elixírt. Mindezeket szétosztotta a nép között, majd kijelentette, hogy az utolsó sárkány is halott. Az univerzum ősi lényei nem léteztek többé...

A sárkányok pedig, saját biztonságuk érdekében ezután elhagyták eredeti alakjukat, és emberi formát öltöttek. A király nekik adta a hegyeket, ahol ezentúl békében élhettek. Így alakult meg Asgard Sárkányainak Rendje. Egy rend, amely csak a királynak tartozott hűséggel, és amelynek tagjai épp úgy tanítottak, gyógyítottak, és védelmeztek, mint a lények, akikről a nevüket kapták. Titkukról a királyon, és annak utódjain kívül senki nem tudott.

Ám az emberi test törékeny, és bár hosszú élet jut számára ezen a világon, nem élhet örökké. Ha a Rend egy tagja útjának és életének végére ér, a benne élő sárkány visszatér a csillagok közé. Onnét figyeli társait, és mikor eljön az ideje, új testet választ magának, amelyben ismét megszületik.

Később, sok-sok évvel később, szárnyra kaptak furcsa pletykák a renddel kapcsolatban. Beszélték, hogy sötét mágiát űznek az erődjük falai között. Furcsa, különös képességekről suttogtak. Szóltak történetek az égen fellobbanó tüzekről, és hatalmas, szárnyas lényekről, amelyeknek a nép látni vélte árnyait az éjszakai sötétségben. De nem féltek tőlük. Úgy tartották, az árnyak jó szellemek, akik az asgardiak álmát védelmezik.

A Rend ma is él és virágzik. Tagjait szigorú szabályok és regulák kötik. Szüzesség, szegénység, engedelmesség. Vezetőjük mindig a rangidős sárkány, a Rend Nagymestere. Az ő irányítása alatt szolgálják hűen Asgard mindenkori, méltó uralkodóját.


	2. Az ifjú hercegek

**Az ifjú hercegek**

Hatalmas ünnepség zajlott a palotában. A Birodalom a hercegeit búcsúztatta. Odin, Mindenek Atyja a Sárkány-rend kötelékébe kísérte fiait és örököseit, hogy az elkövetkező évben ott tanuljanak, és szolgáljanak. Minden készen állt az indulásra. A hercegek, és kíséretük lóháton ülve várakoztak, míg a király elbúcsúzott feleségétől, Friggától, aki a főlépcső tetején állva még egy utolsó anyai áldást küldött fiainak. Majd a király az élre vágtatott, és a menet elindult a hegyek felé.

\- Csakhogy végre úton vagyunk!

\- Türelmetlen vagy, bátyám. Ennyire vágysz az új kalandra?

Szőke, körszakállas fiatalember ügetett a két testvér mellé, és szólt bele a beszélgetésükbe.

\- Loki, tudod, hogy a bátyád mindig új kalandra éhezik! Egyik legnagyobb erényed ez Thor, ha mondhatok ilyet!

Az idősebb herceg nem vette rossz néven a csipkelődést.

\- Nem csak erről van szó, barátom! - veregette vidáman hátba a mellette lovagló fiatal harcost. - Bár elismerem, fűt a kalandvágy is. De sokkal inkább kíváncsi vagyok. Atyánk egész gyermekkorunkban a Sárkány-rendről szóló mesékkel traktált minket. Szeretném végre látni, mi igaz belőle.

\- Cöh... - morrant fel a hátuk mögött egy nagydarab, vörös fickó. - Sárkány-rend, ugyan. Csak egy rakás vén szerzetes és egy csomó poros könyv, majd meglátjátok. Halálra fogjátok unni magatokat az egy év alatt...

\- A könyvek nem feltétlenül unalmasak. De ezt persze hiába is magyaráznám nektek... - jegyezte meg az ifjabb herceg. Zöld szeme élénken csillogott, ahogy az utat és a környező erdőségeket pásztázta. Fekete hajával, vékony termetével olyannyira elütött szőke és robusztus fivérétől, hogy egy idegen számára nem is derült volna ki rokonságuk.

\- Minden tudás felesküdött védelmezője szólott! - bökte oldalba kedélyesen a szőke fiatalember a herceget. Az nem szólt semmit, csak egy elnyomott mosoly kíséretében tovább vizslatta a környéket. Elég jó harcos hírében állt, amelyért keményen megdolgozott, de fivérétől jócskán elmaradt, és többre értékelte a könyvtárakat a kardoknál és csetepatéknál. Régen megszokta már, hogy társai néha ugratják emiatt.

\- Ne aggódj, öcsém! - mondta Thor. - Biztos vagyok benne, hogy tengernyi könyvben lelheted majd kedvedet.

\- Te pedig eltanulhatod a Rend minden harci fortélyát.

\- Ahogy mondod, testvér!

\- Így mindketten jól járunk.

Félnapi lovaglás után feltűnt a horizonton a Rend erődítményének sziluettje a ködbe burkolózott hegyek között. Ahogy közelebb értek, megilletődött csend szállta meg az egész társaságot. A kastély a puszta látványával kikövetelte magának a tiszteletet. Mikor elérték a hidat, Odin a menet éléről visszatért fiai mellé. Együtt kívánt belovagolni velük.

\- Gyerünk lányok, igyekezni! A király bármelyik percben megérkezhet.

Az öltözőszoba egy felbolydult méhkasra emlékeztetett. Mindenhol szétdobált kelmék, és sürgölődő szolgálólányok. Ebbe a forgatagba rontott be a magas, szikár, ősz hajú asszony, arcán a késlekedés miatti bosszús kifejezéssel. A szoba közepén három lány állt, széttárt karokkal, némán tűrve, hogy egyik ruhát a másik után próbálják rájuk.

\- Mindjárt kész leszünk, Meda asszony! - felelt az egyik fürge kezű cseléd, fel sem nézve egy mélyvörös ruha derékrészének befűzéséből.

\- Csipkedjétek magatokat, egy-kettő! Dori, szorosabbra azokat a fűzőket!

\- Ha még jobban befűz, levegőt is alig kapok majd. - háborgott az a fekete hajú lány, aki az egész procedúra áldozata volt. Kék szemei dühösen csillogtak, hófehér bőre kipirult az indulattól. - Ez nevetséges, a Sárkány-rend tanonca vagyok, nem holmi udvari divatbaba! - Társai, a mellette álló két világosszőke lány, erre halkan kuncogni kezdtek.

\- A szépségért meg kell szenvedni, Samerah kedvesem. - lépett a lány mögé Meda asszony, majd gyengéden arcon csókolta, és egy utolsót rántott a ruha fűzőjén. A lány fájdalmasan felnyikkant, mire társnői újra kuncogni kezdtek.

\- Mi szükségünk a szépségre? - dohogott tovább Samerah, miközben Meda asszony körbejárta, minden oldalról megszemlélve művét. - Harcosok vagyunk. Sárkányok. Az egyenruhánkban kellene fogadnunk a királyt, magasba emelt szárnyakkal, nem pedig ezekben a... báli ringy-rongyokban.

\- A Nagymester lakomát rendez a király tiszteletére. Ez pedig illő öltözetet kíván. - mondta Meda asszony nyugodtan, miközben jobbra-balra forgatta a lányt, felmérve a hatást, amit a szoknya lengése keltett. - Ez a ruha lesz rajtad. - döntött végül. - Tökéletes. Leülhetsz, de vigyázz a kelmére. Ashera, te következel – intett aztán az egyik szőke lány felé. - Dori, a zöld ruhát. Azt, amelyiknek ugyanilyen a szabása.

Samerah félrevonult, majd egy bosszús fújás kíséretében lerogyott a fal mellett álló székek egyikére.

\- Komolyan nem értem, Meda. Miért jó a Nagymesternek, ha kényes kisasszonykáknak állít be minket?

\- Ő csak azt akarja, hogy jó benyomást tegyetek a királyra. Ebben fontos szerepe van a megjelenéseteknek.

\- Kétlem, hogy a királyt a külsőnk érdekelné... - tűnődött félhangosan Samerah, miközben az egyik szolgálólány a hajával kezdett foglalatoskodni. - Sokkal inkább kíváncsi lehet arra, hogy mit tudunk a harctéren.

\- Azt mondják, a hercegek is itt lesznek. - jegyezte meg Dori, miközben egy kék színű ruhát rángatott elő az egyik ládából a harmadik lány, Leanah számára. - Ezért már csak érdemes csinosnak lenni, Samerah kisasszony.

\- Azt is mondják, hogy nagyon jóképű ifjak. - mondta cinkos mosollyal Ashera, majd leugrott az emelvényről és körbefordult, hogy mindenki megcsodálhassa ruhája esését.

\- Ugyan Ash! Mintha érdekelne minket az ilyesmi. Mintha egyáltalán érdekelhetne...

\- Az, hogy nem ehetem meg a tortát, nem jelenti, hogy rá sem nézhetek, nem igaz?

\- Elég, lányok! - torkolta le őket Meda asszony egy szigorú pillantás kíséretében. - Nem illik hozzátok az ilyen beszéd.

\- Tényleg jönnek a hercegek is? - kérdezte Leanah, miközben Dori és egy másik lány belebújtatták a ruhájába.

\- Igen. - bólintott egy beletörődő sóhajjal Meda asszony. - És egy ideig velünk is maradnak. Ha szólnak hozzátok, kedvesek lesztek és illedelmesek, megértettétek? Ez főleg rád vonatkozik, Samerah. Tégy féket a csípős nyelvedre, lányom. Csak kedvesen és illedelmesen. És ha lehet, minél kevesebb időt töltve a társaságukban. Amúgy sem sokat fogjátok látni őket. Tanulni jönnek ide, és szolgálni, nem pedig szórakozni.

\- Ha velünk tanulnak és a szolgálatba is bekerülnek, mégis csak fogjuk őket látni... - jegyezte meg Ashera.

\- Természetesen nem veletek, hanem Adem lovaggal és a fiúkkal fognak tanulni. - vágta el a további találgatásokat Meda asszony. - És most induljunk. Rajta kislányok, egyenes hát, felemelt fej, bájos mosoly!

Samerah újabb mérges szusszanás kíséretében felállt, majd csatlakozott társaihoz a sorban. Mikor Meda asszony mellé lépett, engedelmesen mosolyra húzta a száját, de egy pillanatra felvillantotta tűhegyes szemfogait, melyek egyébként csak harcosi alakjában voltak láthatók.

\- Ne bolondozz, te lány! - fedte meg kedvesen az asszony. - Inkább készülj fel elmédben a mai estére. Apropó, említettem, hogy énekelned is kell? A Nagymester ragaszkodik hozzá...

Samerah kétségbeesett nyögést hallatott, majd égre emelt tekintettel távozott a szobából. Meda asszony és a két lány összenéztek, majd elfojtott kuncogással követték.

\- Íme, fiaim, a Sárkányok Erődje. - intett Odin a vár felé, ahogy átlovagoltak a hídon.

\- Épp oly hatalmas, mint a meséidben, apám. - mondta Thor az erődítés falait szemlélve. - Mit szólsz hozzá, testvér?

\- Impozáns, valóban. - bólintott rá a fivére. - Bár egy kissé rideg és otromba...

\- Az erőd célja nem az, hogy mutatós legyen, fiam. Hanem hogy védelmezzen. Bármelyikőtök is követ engem a trónon, a Rend szilárd támasza lesz majd. Az erődben, és alatta a barlangrendszerben pedig akár Asgard egész népe is menedékre lelhet vész esetén. Tekints rá így, és mindjárt más szemmel látod majd.

\- Értem, apám.

Ahogy áthaladtak a kapun, Loki próbálva követni apja tanácsát, kitartóan szemlélte a várat, amely a szeme elé tárult. Próbálta más szemmel nézni, tényleg próbálta, de továbbra is csak egy rideg, bár monumentális és erős kőhalmot látott. Tény, hogy elrejtőzhetne benne akár Asgard egész népe. De persze, ha ő lenne a király, ideális esetben erre nem lenne semmi szüksége. Ki merné megtámadni Asgardot? És ha mégis, ő biztosan nem bújna a Sárkány-rend háta mögé, hogy megvédjék őt és a népét. Maga venné fel a harcot a betolakodókkal, meglennének erre a saját kifinomult módszerei... A vár udvarára érve kénytelen volt elhagyni gondolatait, és a körülötte történő eseményekre koncentrálni. A Rend összegyűlt fogadásukra. Az udvar közepén a Nagymester állt, fekete köpenyében, mellén a hivatalát jelző, kitárt szárnyú sárkányt formázó jelvénnyel. Mellette, a jobbján egy mogorva kinézetű, idősebb asszony, három fiatal lány kíséretében, akik lehajtott fejjel, némán térdeltek vezetőjük mögött. Balján pedig egy férfi állt, akinek haja őszbe fordult már és arcát egy hosszú sebhely csúfította el. Három ifjú térdepelt mögötte, akik szintén tiszteletteljes némaságba merevedtek. A Nagymester előre lépett, és meghajolt feléjük.

\- Légy üdvözölve, királyom! És ti is, nemes hercegek!

Odin leszállt a lováról, fiai és egész kísérete pedig némán követte példáját. A király a Nagymester elé lépett, és a kezét nyújtotta neki.

\- Üdvözöllek téged, öreg barátom. - mondta kedvesen. - Fiúk! - intett a hercegeknek, akik engedelmesen mellé léptek. - Bemutatom nektek Arles mestert, a Sárkány-rend vezetőjét. Amíg itt vagytok, ő parancsol nektek, akárha ti is a lovagjai lennétek.

\- Nagy megtiszteltetés ilyen bátor harcossal találkozni. - mondta Thor, és üdvözlésül fejet hajtott a Nagymester előtt. Loki nem szólt semmit, csak biccentett, majd némán fürkészte tovább a férfit, akinek az elkövetkező hónapokban engedelmességgel tartozik majd.

Arles mester maga mellé intette két kísérőjét, hogy bemutassa őket Odinnak.

\- Királyom, ismerd meg fiaid leendő tanítómestereit. Meda asszony, és Adem lovag. Ők végzik az ifjak kiképzését. Odin néma kézszorítással üdvözölte őket, majd a mögöttük térdeplő növendékek felé fordult.

\- Ők pedig itt a jövőnk. - mondta büszke mosollyal Arles mester. - Legígéretesebb tanoncaink. Felavatás előtt álló, ifjú sárkányaink.

\- Álljatok fel, gyermekeim. - mondta a király. Azok engedelmeskedtek, ő pedig sorban, mindegyikükhöz odalépett, mindenkihez szólt pár szót, megsimította a leányok arcát, megszorongatta az ifjak vállát. - Boldog, és büszke vagyok, hogy láthatlak benneteket, Asgard jövendő védelmezői. Legyetek ti is büszkék rendeltetésetekre, és szolgálatotokra.

A sorból ekkor kilépett egy fekete hajú lány. Loki, aki apja mögött állva csendben figyelt, egy pillanatra úgy érezte, már találkozott vele valahol. De hamar elvetette ezt a gondolatot. Sosem volt még dolga a Sárkány-rend tagjaival. Így ezt a lányt sem láthatta ezelőtt sehol. Az ifjú tanonc térdet hajtott Odin előtt, és így szólt.

\- Köszönöm, királyom, nővéreim nevében.

Majd őt követte a másik sorból egy nyurga, barna hajú fiú, aki szintén letérdelt, hogy köszönetet mondjon, fivérei nevében. A király intett nekik, hogy álljanak fel, mindkettejüket homlokon csókolta, azután Arles mester oldalán, fiaival és kíséretével bement a kastélyba.

\- Ezen is túl vagyunk. - sóhajtott elégedetten Samerah. - Ugye megmondtam, hogy rá se néz a ruhánkra.

\- A hercegek ellenben nagyon is ránéztek... - nevetett Ashera. - Nem igaz, Leah?

\- Nem tudom, Ash... - mondta pironkodva a lány. - Nekem úgy tűnt, cseppet sem érdekeljük őket.

\- Ugyan, lányok, higgyetek nekem. - bizonygatta igazát Ashera. - Majd kiesett a szemük, úgy bámultak minket.

\- Szerintem meg, egy pillantásra sem méltattak bennünket. - mondta vidáman Samerah, ügyet sem vetve a másik bosszankodó fintorára. - És ez így is van jól. Nem kirakatbabák vagyunk. Meda, muszáj egész este ebben a göncben parádéznunk?

\- Igen. - jelentette ki az asszony, ellentmondást nem tűrően. - Jó is, hogy szóba hoztad, keféld le a szoknyádat, ha bemegyünk, csupa por lett. Most pedig induljunk. Arles mester nagyon dühös lesz, ha lekéssük a lakomát. Főleg, mert ti hatan fogjátok megnyitni. Adem, a fiaid készen állnak?

\- Mint mindig, kedves Meda. - bókolt mosolyogva a lovag. - No, és a te leánykáid?

\- Sosem voltak felkészültebbek.

\- Akkor hát ifjak, - szólt a férfi, maga mellé hívva a növendékeit. - Indulás! Bevetésre fel!

\- Ahogy mondod... - hagyta rá egy fásult vállrándítás kíséretében Meda asszony. - Gyertek, lányok.

Mestereik kíséretében a növendékek a várba indultak, hogy elfoglalják helyüket az ünnepség előtti bemutatóhoz. Csakhogy még ők maguk sem tudták, mit is kell csinálniuk.

\- Pszt, Samerah! - fordult oda suttogva a lányhoz egyik társa, egy vörösesszőke, kölyökképű fiú. - Miféle megnyitóról beszéltek az előbb?

\- Fogalmam sincs, Eran. - felelt ugyanolyan halkan a lány. - Azt hittem, ti többet tudok róla.

\- Ugyan... - grimaszolt egyet a fiú. - Az öreg Adem sosem mond el nekünk semmi fontosat. Te viszont mindent ki szoktál szedni Medából, ezért gondoltam, hogy tudsz valamit.

\- Hát, most én is csak annyit tudok, amennyit ti. Azaz semmit.

\- Elég a beszédből, fiatalság! - Meda asszony melléjük lépett, majd nekilátott párokba rendezni őket. - Itt megálltok, a nagyterem ajtaja mögött, és csak akkor léptek be, ha jelzek. Értve vagyok? Eran, te kíséred Samerah-t. Ashera, te Lorannal mész, Leanah, te pedig Berannal. Megfelel így, Adem?

\- Tökéletesen. - felelte kedélyesen a lovag. - Kápráztassátok el a királyt és a hercegúrfikat, hadd legyünk büszkék rátok! - Majd vállon veregette a három fiút és besétált a terembe.

\- Meda, mi ez az egész? - kérdezte Samerah, miközben a többiek egyre növekvő idegességgel néztek hol rá, hol pedig az asszonyra. - Mit várnak tőlünk, mit csináljunk?

\- Arles mester azt szeretné, hogy mutassátok be a képességeiteket. - felelte vállvonogatva Meda asszony. - Persze nem tarthattok teljes harci bemutatót, amíg a kíséret is itt van, elvégre nem láthatják meg, mik vagytok valójában. Csak egy kis szórakoztató ízelítő az elmétek erejéből. Semmi szárnyak, semmi tűzlabda, megértettétek?

\- Akkor ezért mondtad, hogy énekelnem kell! - csapott a homlokára Samerah. - De miért nem szóltatok róla előbb? Akkor gyakorolhattunk volna. Felkészületlenül hogy várhatja a nagymester, hogy sikeres bemutatót tartunk?

\- Ugyanezt kérdeztem tőle én is ma reggel. - felelte Meda asszony. - Erre azt mondta, improvizáljatok. A csatatéren sem tudtok előre felkészülni.

\- De ott nem is énekelgetünk... - morogta félhangosan Samerah. - Improvizáljunk, remek. Jól van... mit szólnátok egy illúzió-bemutatóhoz? Kép-és árny illúziós történetmesélés, az utolsó sárkányokról, rendben? Mellé pedig mondjuk... a Misztikus álom ballada, kíséretnek. Így jó lesz, Meda?

Az asszony azonban már nem volt mellettük.

\- Hát ez... nagyszerű... - füstölgött tovább Samerah. - Ti mit gondoltok? - fordult a társaihoz.

\- Az illúzió jó lesz. - mondta Eran. - Rengetegszer csináltuk, nem fogjuk elszúrni. A ballada is jó választás. Viszont neked kéne a történetet vezetni. Mi megoldjuk a hátteret, de a mesélő-varázslatban te vagy a legjobb, neked kell csinálni.

\- Nem tudok egyszerre varázsolni és énekelni. Túlságosan beleélem magam, és elvétem a dallamot, vagy a szöveget.

\- Akkor majd éneklem én. - mondta Ashera. - Amúgy sem vagyok túl erős az illúziókeltésben.

\- Rendben. - bólintott rá Samerah. - Akkor így csináljuk. Készüljetek, és várjuk, hogy Meda jelezzen.


	3. Az ünnepség

Az ünnepség

A nagyteremben mindenki a lakoma kezdetére várt. A király és fiai a főasztalnál foglaltak helyet a nagymester oldalán. A szolgálók sorban hordták be az étellel teli tálcákat és itallal teli kancsókat, melyeket a királyi kíséret hangos üdvrivalgással fogadott.

\- Ezt már nevezem! - csapott az asztalra Volstagg, miután mind helyet foglaltak, majd egy ültő helyében kiürített egy boros kancsót. - Ez aztán a lakoma! Patakokban folyik a jóféle ital! Már csak a nők és a dalnokok hiányoznak a tivornyához.

\- Azt hiszem, arra sem kell tovább várnod. - intett az ajtó felé az Fandral. - Ott jönnek a dalnokok – és a nők egy személyben. Bár nem hiszem, hogy náluk szerencsét próbálhatnál.

\- Höh... Csak a saját nevedben beszélj, te nyikhaj! Asszony nekem még nem tudott ellenállni! Főleg a komédiás-fajta nem.

\- Hát, azt hiszem ezek a dalnoklányok márpedig ellent fognak. - cukkolta tovább barátját a szőke harcos. - Nézz csak oda!

Volstagg megfordult és rögtön félrenyelte a sört, amit éppen fogyasztott. Tény, hogy nem ilyen szórakoztatásra számított a vacsora mellé. Utcai csepűrágók helyett ugyanis, a Rend növendékei léptek a terembe. Az egyik szőke lány jött elöl, a zöld ruhás, egyetlen lantot hozva a kezében. A főasztalhoz sétált, meghajolt, majd helyet foglalt a terem közepén lobogó hatalmas tűz mögött. Öt társa néhány lépéssel mögötte állt meg. A másik két lány, egy-egy lámpással tenyerükben kicsit előrébb lépett, majd szintén meghajolt, mire a központi tűz kivételével a teremben az összes gyertya és fáklya kialudt. Majd halk, de egyre erősödő zene hangzott fel. Sípok, dobok, csengők és fuvolák alkotta melódia, amelyet a zöldruhás lány előbb dúdolással, majd néhány lantpendítéssel kezdett kísérni.

\- A zene fontos része a tanításunknak, királyom. - fordult suttogva Odinhoz a nagymester. - Fejleszti az önuralmat és a koncentrációt. A lanton kívül egyetlen más hangszert sem fogtok látni. Minden hangot, minden dallamot az elméjük szólaltat meg.

Időközben a fiúk is bekapcsolódtak az éneklésbe, mélyen zengő, gregorián dallamot szőttek a zenébe. A két lány pedig lassú, simogató kézmozdulatokba kezdett a zene ütemére, melynek hatására a lámpások tenyerükből a levegőbe emelkedtek. Majd a lantos dalnoklány énekelni kezdett.

 _Ködös álom egy földi éjjelen_

 _Csüng a növekvő holdon_

 _Hangtalan ének a kortalan fényben_

 _Dalol a közelgő hajnalon_

 _Szárnyaló madarak rikoltása hív_

 _Oda, hol a szív megmozgatja a követ is_

 _Ott az a hely ahol az én szívem vágyakozik_

 _A szerelmed után_

\- Ha szabad kérnem, királyom, - szólt újra a nagymester – irányítsd figyelmedet a tűzre.

A lángok ekkor magasra csaptak, zöldre színeződtek, majd képek jelentek meg benne. Hatalmas, szárnyas lények, a rájuk vadászó harcosok, a sötét, ködös hegyek... a tűzben az utolsó sárkányok története elevenedett meg. A király és a hercegek megigézve bámulták a látványosságot.

 _Borostyánfalon függő festmény_

 _Mely smaragd mohában fészkel_

 _Szemeidben olyan a bizalom fénye_

 _Melyen messzire repülhetek el_

 _Valahol mélyen a sivatagi alkonyban_

 _Az ég medencéiben a homok is felolvad_

 _A sötétség leteríti karmazsin köpenyét_

 _S a te fényed az, ami engem hazahív_

Thor, akárcsak egy gyermek, tátott szájjal csodálta a lángok közt pergő képeket. Lokit sokkal inkább érdekelte a dal, amit hallott. Egy dal az álmokról, vágyakról, és az életre szóló társról, a nagy szerelemről, amire az álmodó vágyott. Furcsállta a témaválasztást, ismerve a Rend szabályait, főleg, miután a nagymestertől megtudta, hogy a ballada a tanoncok saját szerzeménye. Hogy írhat ilyen dalt az, akinek elméletben a leghalványabb fogalma sem lehetne ezekről a dolgokról?

 _Tudom, hogy te ott vagy valahol_

 _És eltölt az éjszaka nyugalma_

 _Érzem minden mozdulatod_

 _És hallom minden lélegzeted_

 _Tudom, hogy te ott vagy valahol_

 _És eltölt az éjszaka nyugalma_

 _Semmi sem tűnik többé messzinek_

 _És nincs, amit ne tennék majd meg_

 _A szerelmedért._

Az ifjú herceg azonban nem töprengett ezen a kérdésen sokáig. Figyelmét egyre inkább annak a varázslatnak a mikéntje kötötte le, amit látott. Tudta, hogy egy nagyon bonyolult, részletgazdag illúzió szemtanúja, ezért az elmesélt történet helyett annak előadóira összpontosított. Különösen a vörös ruhás, fekete hajú lányra. Arra, aki olyan ismerősnek tűnt neki, mikor az erődbe érkeztek. Valamiért úgy érezte, ő a varázslat magja. Ő vezeti a bemutatót, a többiek csak hozzá igazodnak. Az öt tanonc minden lépése, minden mozdulata pontosan megkoreografált, lassú táncot alkotott, és minden mozzanat a varázslat egy újabb rétegét hozta létre. Egy ilyen bűbáj zavartalan koncentrációt, és tökéletes összhangot követelt meg végrehajtóitól. A tanoncoknak ez sikerült, és ő mélyen csodálta az ilyen szintű összpontosítást. És az erőt, amely emögött a játékos bemutató mögött rejlett.

 _Ködös álom egy földi éjjelen_

 _Csüng a növekvő holdon_

 _Hangtalan ének a kortalan fényben_

 _Dalol a közelgő hajnalon_

 _Szárnyaló madarak rikoltása hív_

 _Oda, hol a szív megmozgatja a követ is_

 _Ott az a hely ahol az én szívem vágyakozik_

 _A szerelmed után_

A dal véget ért, tűz lángjai visszanyerték eredeti színüket és méretüket, a gyertyák és fáklyák újra kigyúltak. A sárkánynövendékek újfent meghajoltak a király előtt, majd félrevonultak a számukra felállított asztalhoz, ahol tanítómestereik várták őket. Helyüket a közeli városból érkezett zenészek vették át, hogy a továbbiakban ők gondoskodjanak a vendégek szórakoztatásáról.

\- Lenyűgöző bemutató volt Arles mester, ha szabad megjegyeznem. - fordult Loki a nagymesterhez. - Szívesen eltanulnám magam is, az illúziókeltésnek ezt a módját.

\- Természetesen meglesz rá a lehetőséged, herceg.

\- Remélem barátom, nem csak olcsó, vásári mutatványokra tanítod majd a fiaimat. - jegyezte meg a király. Loki arca erre megrándult, de igyekezett elfojtani bosszús fintorát. - Valóban látványos trükk volt fiam, és nincs kifogásom ellene, hogy megtanuld, de elsősorban a harci készségeitek fejlesztése miatt vagytok itt. Szeretném, ha te is ezen igyekeznél.

\- Igen, apám, így lesz. - mondta bűntudatosnak szánt főhajtással a herceg.

\- Felelj Arles, vajon a harcban is olyan járatosak a te sárkányfiókáid, mint a szemfényvesztésben? - fordult a király ismét a nagymesterhez.

\- Természetesen, királyom. Erről saját magad is meggyőződhetsz majd a gyakorlótéren, mielőtt visszatérsz a fővárosba. De azt a bemutatót csakis a te, és a fiaid szemének szánjuk.

Míg Odin és a mester beszélgettek, Thor elhagyta a helyét és az öccse mellett telepedett le. Bátorítóan hátba veregette, majd így szólt.

\- Ne aggódj, testvér. Apánk nem marad itt, te pedig úgyis azt tanulsz majd, amit a kedved tartja. A harcot pedig, csak bízd rám.

\- Tudod, hogy kevésbé kedvelem a kardot, bátyám. - felelte Loki. - Ennek ellenére igyekszem megtanulni, amit lehet. Viszont a varázslataikat nem kérdés, hogy melyikünk sajátíthatja el.

Thor nem sértődött meg a megjegyzésen. Helyette egy újabb vállveregetés kíséretében felállította öccsét a székről, majd így szólt.

\- Mindkettőnknek más az erőssége, testvér. Ki-ki maradjon annál, amihez a legjobban ért. Most pedig gyere. Lássuk, hogy mulatnak a barátaink.

Keresztülvágtak a termen, a király kíséretének asztalához, ahol Volstagg és cimborái épp otromba tréfákkal szórakoztatták egymást.

\- Barátom! - nyomott Thor kezébe egy korsó sört az óriás, mikor a hercegek helyet foglaltak mellettük. - Épp azt mondtam a fiúknak, milyen szemrevaló portékák ezek a sárkánylányok. Ha a szüzességi fogadalmat is annyira tartja a Rend, mint a szegénységit, akkor igazán irigyellek benneteket!

\- Csak egy rakás vén szerzetes és poros könyvek, igaz Volstagg? - jegyezte meg Loki félvállról, és elvett az asztalról egy kupa vörösbort.

\- Szemrevalók, igen. - helyeselt vigyorogva Fandral. A szeme csillogásán látszott, hogy ő is több korsónyi ital elfogyasztásán van már túl. - Viszont nem a te szemedre.

\- Ezzel egyet kell értenem.

\- Köszönöm a támogatást, hercegem. - biccentett a szőke harcos Loki felé. Ebből is látszott, hogy túlságosan is részeg már. Sosem titulálta „hercegének" Lokit, csak ha többet ivott a kelleténél.

\- Ezt kikérem magamnak, ti kis pondrók! - hörrent fel Volstagg, miközben sikerült a szakállára borítania az italt. - Igenis bármelyik asszonyt az ágyamba fektetem! Már ha akarom...

\- Akkor nem túl sűrűn akarod... - folytatta a piszkálódást Fandral.

Thor eközben csak harsányan nevetett, és egymás után ürítgette a korsókat.

\- Ezek nem egyszerű lányok, Volstagg. Nem olyanok, mint a palotabeli cselédek. - mondta sztoikus nyugalommal Loki a bort kortyolgatva. - Szóba sem állnának veled.

\- Miért, tán veled igen? - kérdezte részeg vigyorral az óriás.

\- Meglehet. - mondta elgondolkodva a herceg. - Mindenesetre nagyobb eséllyel, mint veled.

\- Ne feszítsd túl a húrt, fiú! - pattant fel Volstagg. Már félig előhúzta a tőrét, mikor Thor felállt, és visszanyomta a székébe.

\- Ugyan, barátaim. Nem méltó ez a civódás sem hozzánk, sem a hölgyekhez. Azt javaslom, döntsük el a kérdést úgy, hogy próbára tesszük a szerencsénket.

\- Ezt mégis hogy gondoltad, bátyám? - fordult felé kérdőn Loki.

\- Kérjünk tőlük egy táncot. Akkor rögvest kiderül, szóba ereszkednek-e velünk. Rajta Volstagg! Kérd fel a szép, szőke dalnokot!

Az óriás vigyorogva feltápászkodott és elindult a szomszédos asztal felé. De néhány lépés után összerogyott, és horkolva elterült a padlón. Thor és Fandral harsogó nevetés kíséretében talpra állították, majd visszasegítették a székébe. Hiába, Volstagg csak az asztalra borult, és horkolt tovább.

\- Szegény hölgy, nagyon csalódott lesz. - jegyezte meg fejcsóválva Loki, majd kihúzta a vörös óriás arca alól a tányért, lesöpörte, és szedett magának az asztalon álló sültből.

\- Nos, csak nem hagyhatunk egy ilyen szép kisasszonyt hiába várakozni. Majd én felkérem! - azzal Fandral kihúzta magát, és peckesen elindult.

\- Hamarabb itt leszel, minthogy a bátyám felhörpintené az újabb korsóját. - mondta Loki, fel sem nézve az ételből.

\- Csak nem arra célzol, hogy túl sokat iszom, öcsém? - kérdezte nevetve Thor, majd egy hajtásra ledöntötte a korsó tartalmát.

\- Nos, ha így véled hercegem, – sétált vissza a szőke harcos az asztalhoz – miért nem próbálsz te szerencsét ezekkel a szépségekkel?

Loki egy pillanatig csak merőn nézett rá, majd hirtelen felállt az asztaltól és így szólt.

\- Rendben. Felkérem az egyiket. Válasszatok nekem.

\- Ez az öcsém, ne hozz szégyent a fejemre! - vigyorgott rá Thor az üres söröskorsók mellől.

\- De van egy feltételem. - folytatta Loki, miközben a szemközti asztal felé indult. - A másik kettőt ti kéritek fel. Feltéve, hogy még képesek vagytok járni a rengeteg italtól, amit benyakaltatok.

\- Legyen hát így, testvér. - állt fel Thor is, majd a szőke harcossal együtt elindult az öccse után. - A vörös ruhás a tiéd. Egész este bámultad, lássuk, kölcsönös-e az érdeklődés.


	4. A fogadás

A fogadás

Az egész teremben elhallgatott a zsivaj, mikor meglátták, hogy a hercegek, és egy a kíséretükből való harcos a sárkánytanoncok asztalához lép. Azok illedelmesen felálltak, hogy köszöntsék az érkezőket, mire a három ifjú a lányok elé lépett, és egy meghajlás kíséretében táncra kérték őket. Azok meghökkenten néztek Meda asszonyra, aki egy pillanatnyi habozást követően engedélyezte, hogy menjenek, de látszott rajta, hogy nem tetszik neki a kis közjáték.

A lányok szó nélkül követték kísérőiket a terem közepére, ahol megálltak a király asztala előtt. A zenészek egy lassú, szomorkás dalba kezdtek, ők pedig engedelmesen simultak lovagjaik karjába és hagyták, hogy azok vezessék őket. Loki néma érdeklődéssel szemlélte táncpartnerét. A lány sötét haja éles, de kellemes kontrasztot alkotott sápadt-fehér bőrével. Az összképet pedig hosszú, fekete pillákkal árnyalt szempár tette teljessé, amely a gyertyák fényében zafírkéken csillogott. Tényleg szemrevaló volt. Sőt, ami azt illeti, kifejezetten szép...

\- Megtudhatom a neved, hölgyem? - szólalt meg hirtelen, önmaga számára is váratlanul a herceg. A lány nyílt, tiszta tekintettel, és némi kíváncsisággal nézett rá. Nem sütötte le a szemeit megilletődöttségében, ahogy azt a palotabeli lányok szokták, ha megszólította őket.

\- A nevem nem fontos. - felelte végül alig hallhatóan.

\- Kérlek, áruld el. - próbálkozott tovább a herceg néhány fordulónyi néma csönd után. - Vagy kénytelen leszek kitalálni neked egyet.

A lány újabb hosszú pillanatokig csak nézett rá, majd kelletlenül újra megszólalt.

\- Samerah. - mondta, épp olyan halkan, mint az előbb. - A nevem Samerah.

\- Samerah – próbálgatta a herceg a nevet. - Kissé furcsa név. Nem hétköznapi. Én Loki vagyok, Asgard hercege.

\- Tudom, hogy ki vagy, uram.

\- Uram? - kérdezett vissza a herceg, és hirtelen egy szemtelen mosoly villant fel az arcán. - Az urad lennék? Valóban? Akkor engedelmességgel tartozol nekem.

\- A Sárkány-rend minden tagja köteles engedelmeskedni Asgard királyának. Vagyis Atyádnak tartozom ezzel. Nem neked.

Loki néhány pillanatig mérlegelte, mit válaszoljon. A zene közben elhallgatott, a tánc véget ért.

\- Nos, - felelte aztán, miközben színpadias mozdulattal kezet csókolt a lánynak. - én inkább úgy mondanám, hogy _még_ nem nekem. Köszönöm a táncot, szép hölgyem.

Míg társai visszakísérték partnereiket Meda asszonyhoz, ő egy kurta főhajtást követően egyszerűen elsétált, otthagyva a lányt a terem közepén.

\- Mit műveltél, Samerah?! - Meda asszony fortyogó méreggel a hangjában szegezte a lánynak a kérdést, amint az visszatért hozzájuk. - Megmondtam neked, hogy fékezd a nyelvedet! Megsértetted a herceget?!

\- Nem, dehogy! - védekezett meglepetten Samerah. - Vagy legalábbis nem hiszem... Meda, esküszöm, hogy semmit...

\- Akkor miért hagyott faképnél?!

\- Mit mondtál neki? - kérdezett közbe vigyorogva Eran.

\- Megkérdezte, engedelmességgel tartozom-e felé.

\- És erre te?

\- Azt mondtam, hogy a királynak vagyok köteles engedelmeskedni. Vagyis az apjának. Nem neki.

\- Egek, te lány! A sírba viszel...

\- De hát, ez az igazság! Így van, vagy nem? Mi rosszat mondtam ezzel? Meda, várj! Mit...?!

Az asszony azonban nem felelt, csak fejcsóválva kisietett a teremből. Samerah egy kissé ijedten, a többiek viszont jót derülve néztek utána.

A kíséret asztalánál az időközben magához tért Volstagg arcán széles vigyorral és kitárt karokkal fogadta visszatérő cimboráit.

\- Meséljetek fiúk, hogyan hódítottátok meg a szép kisasszonyokat, hadd legyek büszke rátok!

\- Egy tánc még nem hódítás. - jegyezte meg Loki, majd leült és elgondolkodva vizsgálta az előtte álló serleg tartalmát.

\- Ezeknél a szende virágszálaknál már annak számít. - mondta Fandral, miközben ő is letelepedett. - Az enyémből egy szót se tudtam kihúzni. Pedig olyan kacéran pengette azt a lantot...

\- Az enyém sem volt túl beszédes. - mondta Thor, miután magához vett egy újabb teli söröskorsót az asztalról. - Komolyan gondolkodtam rajta, hogy tud-e egyáltalán beszélni.

\- Meglep, hogy te még tudsz gondolkodni. Hányadik korsónál is tartasz?

\- Ne kötekedj velem, öcsém! Mesélj inkább, miről diskuráltál azzal a te kis fekete hajú szépségeddel. Nagyon meghitten beszélgettetek, szóval, ki vele! Sikerült elcsavarnod a fejét?

\- Nem tudnám megmondani. - felelte Loki. - De nem kizárt. - tette hozzá egy gúnyos félmosoly kíséretében. - Mindenesetre megtudtam a nevét. És ez több, mint amit ti elmondhattok magatokról.

\- A nevét, ez igen! - csapkodta az asztalt nevetve Fandral. - Ezt már nevezhetjük hódításnak, fiúk? - kérdezte körbefordulva, mire az egész asztaltársaság nevetésben tört ki.

\- Nos, én biztos vagyok benne, hogy elnyertem a hölgyem szívét. - jelentette ki Thor a nagy vidámság közepette.

\- Csak mert táncolt veled? - nevetett most már Loki is. - Az még távolról sem jelenti, hogy az ágyadba viheted.

\- Ó, szóval nálad ezt jelenti a hódítás, öcsém? - élcelődött tovább Thor.

\- Miért, nálad mást jelent? - vágott vissza a herceg. - Erről talán kérdezzük meg a palotában a cselédeket. Vagy az udvarhölgyeket...

\- Ebbe most ne menjünk bele... - dörmögte Thor a korsója mélyébe. - De ha már itt tartunk, ebben az ügyben a te rovásodon is legalább annyi van, mint az enyémen. És nem is csak a cselédeket illetően...

\- Ezt nem is tagadom, bátyám. Csak azt mondom, hogy akár itt vagyunk, akár az udvarban, a lényeg nem változik. Ő is csak egy lány. Mindegy, hogy cseléd, vagy sárkány.

Bár ez utóbbit Loki csak félhangosan, magának mondta, Thor meghallotta. Arcán széles, részeg mosollyal így kiáltott fel:

\- Hallottátok ezt, barátaim?! Az öcsém szerint egy szent fogadalmat tett szűz épp olyan könnyű hódítás, mint egy cselédlány!

\- Várj, én nem ezt...! - Loki próbált visszakozni, de Thor csak folytatta.

\- Szóval testvér, te azt állítod, hogy bármelyiket könnyűszerrel az ágyadba tudnád csábítani. Kész lennél ezt be is bizonyítani?

Loki néhány percig csendben ült, miközben az asztalnál minden figyelem rá irányult. Majd hirtelen elnevette magát és így szólt:

\- Állom a fogadást, bátyám! Bár távolról sem állítottam ilyet, de legyen!

\- Tessék? - kérdezett vissza az elfogyasztott alkohol ködén keresztül Thor.

\- Állom a fogadást. - ismételte meg nyugodtan Loki. – Megszerzem magamnak azt az éles nyelvű kis fekete boszorkát!

\- Akkor hát, kezet rá fiúk! - csapott az asztalra újfent Fandral. Loki és Thor a többiek hahotázása és a söröskorsók koccanása közepette kezet ráztak, így pecsételve meg a fogadásukat.

\- Mivel bizonyítod, hogy sikerrel jártál? - kérdezte hirtelen Thor.

\- A szavam nem elég neked? - kérdezett vissza egy sunyi kis mosollyal Loki. - Kétséget kizáró bizonyítékot akarsz látni? Akárcsak egy nászéjszaka után? Hát legyen. Remélem, a nászi ágy lepedője megfelel majd…


	5. Az első próbálkozás

**Az első próbálkozás**

\- Bármit is mondtál, nem hinném, hogy a herceg a lelkére vette. - mondta a szemközti asztal felé sandítva Ashera. - Innen legalábbis úgy látom, nagyon jól szórakozik.

Samerah nem figyelt, a gondolataiba merülve meredt maga elé, és közben a hüvelykujja körmét rágcsálta.

\- Ne rágd már a körmöd, tudod mennyire kiborítja Medát! - szólt rá Ashera, majd meglengette a kezét barátnője szeme előtt. - Mondd csak, figyelsz?

\- Meda most nincs itt. - mondta Samerah, de azért abbahagyta a körömrágást. - Igaza volt. - folytatta aztán egy fáradt sóhaj kíséretében. - Megint megcsináltam. A pokolba is, hogy nem tudom befogni a számat!

\- Ugyan, ne is törődj vele! Mellesleg, talán nem is árt őfelségességének, ha kicsit helyre teszik.

\- Ezzel most nem segítesz, Eran... - mondta fejcsóválva Ashera.

\- De miért, nincs igazam?

\- Nem bírom tovább idebent... - pattant fel Samerah hirtelen. - Kimegyek kicsit a levegőre. Ha Meda visszajönne, mondjátok, hogy megfájdult a fejem, vagy ilyesmi...

Loki a továbbiakban egyáltalán nem figyelt Thor és a többiek dorbézolására. Csak a préda becserkészésén jártak a gondolatai. Nem várt lehetőség hullott az ölébe, mikor észrevette, hogy Samerah távozik a lakomáról. Pillanatnyi mérlegelést követően felállt az asztaltól, majd társait odahagyva észrevétlenül a lány után indult.

Samerah a vár gyilokjárójának egyik kő mellvédje mellett keresett magának menedéket a nagyterem fullasztó melege és zajos jókedve elől. A falnak támaszkodott, hogy lehűtse magát és hatalmas sóhajjal próbálta rendszerezni a gondolatait. Akármit is mondanak a többiek, alaposan benne volt a pácban. Könnyen lehet, hogy Asgard következő királyát, és ezzel jövendő urát és parancsolóját haragította magára. Valahogy ki kell engesztelnie azt a nyavalyás hercegecskét...

Gondolataiban mélyen elmerülve Samerah egy pillanatra elengedte magát és egy újabb sóhaj kíséretében hagyta, hogy leolvadjon róla emberi álcájának egy része. Szemei kéken felizzottak, pupillája keskeny, fekete réssé szűkült, szemfogai kihegyesedtek és megnőttek. Majd megjelentek a szárnyai is, amelyeket a fekete és az ezüst különböző árnyalataiban pompázó pikkelyek és helyenként tollak borítottak. A lány mély levegőt vett, szárnyait kinyújtóztatva kifújta azt, majd ismét visszakényszerítette magára hétköznapi alakját. A következő pillanatban pedig egy hangot hallott a háta mögül.

\- Hát ez... igazán érdekes volt!

Samerah ijedt sikkantással fordult meg, és Lokival találta szemben magát, aki a kőfal egyik kiszögellésének támaszkodva állt, és őt nézte.

\- Az átalakulásod. – folytatta a herceg, majd ellökte magát a faltól és lassan közelebb sétált. – Érdekelne, hogyan csinálod.

A lány nem válaszolt, csak meglepetten bámult rá. Loki mellé lépett, majd a kőpárkánynak dőlve felnézett az égre.

\- Gyönyörű az éjszaka... – mondta elgondolkodó hangon, a csillagokat fürkészve. – Te pedig, - fordult aztán a lányhoz – gyönyörű vagy a holdfényben.

Samerah továbbra sem felelt. Hosszú percekig csak nézték egymást, némán.

\- Mondj már valamit, kérlek. – törte meg végül Loki a csendet – Megijesztettelek?

\- Egy kicsit. – szólalt meg végre a lány. – De azt hiszem, inkább csak megleptél, uram.

\- Azt hittem, nem vagyok az urad... – nézett rá Loki egy kesernyés mosoly kíséretében. Újabb hosszú percek hallgatása után Samerah, gondosan megválogatva a szavait így szólt:

\- Nem akartalak megsérteni, hercegem. A bocsánatodat kérem. Mivel tehetném jóvá?

\- Nem sértettél meg. – mondta Loki. – Az igazság nem sértés. És te csak az igazat mondtad. Apám a király, egy sárkány pedig a királyt kell, hogy szolgálja.

Megint hallgattak egy sort, majd a herceg hirtelen felnevetett.

\- Ami pedig a jóvátételt illeti – mondta, és közelebb húzódott a lányhoz – lenne egy javaslatom. Csókolj meg, és borítsunk fátylat az egészre.

Samerah értetlenül pislogott a hercegre.

\- Tessék? – kérdezte meglepetten.

\- Jól hallottad. Egy csók, és a megbocsátásom a tiéd.

\- Te gúnyolódsz velem, herceg. Jól tudod, hogy a magamfajtáknak ez tilos. – a lány megpróbált elhúzódni, a de Loki mindkét kezét a sajátjában fogva visszatartotta. Közelebb vonta magához, majd az álla alá nyúlva felemelte a fejét, kikényszerítve, hogy a szemébe nézzen.

\- Eszemben sincs gúnyolódni. – mondta halkan. – Csak egyetlen csókot kérek. Az még talán nem tiltott. És amiről nem tudnak, az meg sem történt. Nincs itt senki más, csak te, meg én. Nem fogja megtudni soha, senki. Akkor meg mitől félsz?

\- Mi tudni fogjuk. – mondta dacosan Samerah. - És nem félek. Csak nem akarom.

\- Nem akarod? – kérdezett vissza szemtelenül mosolyogva Loki. – Érdekes. Akkor miért remegsz? És miért mond egészen mást a szemed?

Samerah valóban reszketett, pupillája kitágult, kapkodva lélegzett és a szívverése is felgyorsult. Loki elégedett volt az általa keltett hatással. Lassan még közelebb hajolt. Az ajka épp csak súrolta a lányét, mikor hirtelen egy ajtó csapódása, majd Meda asszony dühös kiabálása hallatszott.

\- Hol a pokolban van az a lány?! Jobban kellett volna figyelned rá, Adem!

\- Ugyan már, Meda, csak kiment egy kicsit a levegőre. A föld csak nem nyelhette el.

Samerah a hangokra felrezzent, egy hirtelen mozdulattal kitépte magát Loki szorításából, és elfutott. A következő pillanatban pedig elfojtott nevetés hallatszott a fölöttük lévő kerengőről. A herceg felnézett, és Thort, valamint két vigyorgó cimboráját látta, amint nem kevés részeg kárörömmel néznek le rá.

\- Figyeltetek. – jelentette ki tárgyilagosan, inkább saját magának, mint a rajta nevetőknek. – Végig. Igazam van?

\- Szép próbálkozás, Loki! – biccentett felé nevetve Fandral, és ripacsokat is megszégyenítő mozdulattal emelt egy korsót az egészségére. – Végül is, majdnem megvolt...

Loki bosszúsan fújt egyet, majd a társaságnak hátat fordítva ismét a mellvédhez dőlt, és elgondolkodva beletúrt a hajába. Lehet, hogy mégsem lesz olyan könnyű eset ez a kis csitri, mint gondolta...


End file.
